When a human and an angel love each other very much
by slamdunkmeintothesinbin
Summary: 100% SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. boyxboy. Destiel, winged!Dean, bottom!Dean, slight OOC. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU JUST WANT FLUFF. IT'S SMUT.


**yah so destiel winged!dean** **sub-ish!dean wing kink fic** **featuring the harry potter series (sort of)**

 **whew that sentence was a rollercoaster**

 **pls tell me if there are any grammar, punctuation, or spelling errors**

 **other than this A/N**

 **don't count this**

* * *

Castiel sighed as he appeared in the newest motel room the Winchester brothers were staying in. What could they want now?

"He's in there," says Sam on his bed, pointing to an adjoining door. Cas nods his thanks, and opens it up, stepping through and closing it.

"Cas," whispered Dean, "Oh thank fuck you're here!"

He was sitting on the double bed, with blankets and pillows pied up around him, obscuring everything but his flushed face from view.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly.

"This," growled Dean, lips pursing in anger and annoyance. He cast the pillows and blankets off, revealing a bare, muscular chest (that Castiel tried and failed to ignore), and turned, revealing a truly impressive set of wings. The were covered in blood and strapped tightly to Dean's back with multiple belts, but impressive nonetheless.

Castiel cautiously approached, tuning out the angry rant Dean was currently belting out.

"-Like what the fuck?! This is some Harry Potter level crap man! I now shit's out there, but even Hunters don't usually sprout fucking wings! And it hurt!"

Castiel slyly brushed a hand forwards, brushing it over the right wing, smirking at the high whine Dean let out, cutting off his speech.

"Cas," he said, breath hitching as Castiel stroked slowly and firmly over Dean's wings, "Cas, you can't - _ah_ \- do that while I'm -fuck, _Cas_ \- talking."

"Hmm?" Cas hummed, loosening the belts that keep the bronze, gold and with wings strapped to his boyfriend's back, "What can't I do?"

" _That_ ," rasped Dean, shuddering as Cas ran another stroke over his new appendages, "Oh fuck."

Cas removed the belts, dropping them carelessly on the floor. He 'mojo'd' **(how do you write** **mojod like...? send help)** the blood off the beautiful wings, reverently combing the ruffled feathers into place. Dean groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop him, and stretched one wing out slowly, sighing in relief.

"Will Sam enter at any point?" Cas asked huskily in his ear, still stroking his wings.

"No," Dean forced out, biting his lip to hold back any embarrassing sounds.

"Good," is all Cas whispered back, before he picked Dean up, placing him on his back, careful to stretch his wings out on either side of him. As he ran his hands over his wings, he stroked a specific spot, that had Dean arching off the bed, mouth opened in a silent moan. His oil gland. It tended to come in handy if one was pressed for lube.

Smug, Cas strokes that spot over and over, within minutes making Dean an incoherent, babbling mess.

"Yes, hnng _fuck_ , Cas -is- yes _fuck_ oh god, what's - _ah_!"

Castiel growled lowly, vibrations rumbling through Dean's body, "Don't blaspheme, beloved."

Dean whimpered, "I-"

Cas massaged his oil gland again, and whatever Dean was about to say dissolved into a high-pitched keen, wings flaring, back arching and a gush of oil leaking from the gland.

Cas made their clothes disappear, and brought his oil-slicked hand to Dean's entrance, who eagerly spread his legs. Castiel pressed one finger in, pressing a kiss to Dean's flat stomach.

"Mmmh," Dean sighed, eyes falling closed. Cas pumped his finger in and out, loosening Dean's hole. He slipped in another oil-covered finger, crooking them and rubbing Dean's prostate to bury any discomfort.

Dean arched his back, whining, " _Fuck_ , Cas!"

Castiel chuckled, beginning to massage the spot diligently, slightly scissoring his fingers. He added a third finger, Dean barely noticing. His fingers glided in and out, nudging his prostate at every movement.

Dean was right on the edge, flushed and writhing, pants and whimpers steadily spilling out of him.

"Cas!" he moaned, "About to - _nng_ , fuck- _come_!"

Can immediately grabbed the base of his cock, not allowing him to release.

"Cas!" complained Dean, "Just let me - _oh_."

Cas slid in smoothly, velvety heat welcoming him in.

He immediately started thrusting, releasing Dean and giving him no time to recuperate. Dean made a small noise with every thrust, little hitches of breath, a tiny whimper, strangled moan.

Along with the quiet growling of Castiel and the creaking bed, those were the only sounds in the room. Can slammed into Dean;s prostate, firmly jerking Dean's erection off. Dean's hips jerked into his hand, panting and groaning.

"Cas-" Dean gasped, "I'm going to-"

Cas hummed into his throat, "Go ahead, Dean. Come for me."

Dean's hips jerked, head falling back and mouth opening in a low moan, as his cock spurted come in between Castiel's now gently thrusting body. Only a few pumps later, Castiel came too, the increased tightness of Dean's walls proving too much for his self-control. Dean sighed at the heat filling him, and wrinkled his nose at the overstimulation as Cas slid out.

He curled into Cas's chest, yawning into the muscle.

"You never told me why I have wings," Dean murmured sleepily, green eyes blinking slowly.

"They say this has happened on one other occasion," Cas mumbled back, "When a human and angel truly loved each other."

Dean's eyes shot opened in surprise, but denied nothing.

* * *

 **I ALSO NEED PROMPTS**

 **please send anything**

 **i'll do my research if i've never heard of it**

 **even better if i have heard of it though**

 **pls pls pls**

 **it just has to be gay**


End file.
